Who are you?
by nattitude
Summary: Rachel and Quinn are flat sharing while both attending colleges in New York. Angst and build up to Faberry. Rachel's drunken antics and sexual dalliances are getting to Quinn. But by trying to find themselves in college will they lose themselves instead?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N – I hate these lol the first chapter is short and only gives a preview of the story I have in mind. I'm not sure if you'll get much from it but the next chapter will be much longer and will give more insight. I tend to write quite explicitly so just incase I do decide to continue with this story be warned now although this chapter is tame (M only for swearing) it is unlikely to stay this way. First Glee fic.**

**Future fic : Quinn and Rachel both attend colleges in New York and have been sharing an apartment for six months. Angsty and no one is a virgin so there will be no huge loss of virginity chapter.**

**Disclaimer : Don't own glee.**

"Who is that?" The redhead shifted forwards on the couch to see a stumbling girl in the hallway.

Quinn sighed as Rachel fell through the apartment door.

"Remember I told you I had a roommate? Well that's her." Quinn didn't seem amused by the divas sudden presence.

"She's hot." The girl smiled at Quinn.

"Yeah, she knows it."

"hiii Quinnnnie" Rachel slurred. "Whose your new friend?"

"This is Danielle from my legal studies class. Danielle this is my highly intoxicated roommate Rachel and her...friend. Rach who's your friend?" Quinn held her breath as Rachel shrugged.

"Don't worry about him...he'll be gone in the morning." Rachel retreated into her bedroom shouting goodnight as the door closed behind her. Here we go again Quinn thought. Every time she gets drunk some loser ends up in her bed. She rolled her eyes at the thought and Danielle watched her curiously.

"She's a charmer." Danielle smiled at Quinn the sarcasm apparently harmless.

"She is amazing when she's sober, drunk Rachel has no inhibitions. She's right though he will be gone in the morning so it doesn't really affect me." Before she had even finished her sentence moans of ecstasy filled the room causing Danielle to raise her eyebrow.

"Earplugs?" she questioned. Quinn let out a hollow laugh,

"Something like that." Quinn murmured. "Can I get you another coffee? You should stay its late." The blonde offered.

"As tempting as that offer is and it is tempting I really should get some sleep tonight, hopefully you'll get some yourself when your roommate runs out of steam. I'll call a cab."

The thought makes the blonde cringe and she hopes Danielle hasn't noticed her uneasiness. Danielle gives Quinn that look again and she forces a smile.

When they hear the cab pull up outside the girls stand up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, thank you again for dinner." Quinn walks the redhead to the door.

When they reach the door Danielle turns and faces Quinn. She quickly searches her eyes for something but apparently doesn't find it as she leans forward and kisses the blonde on the cheek.

"Hmmm" she says before laughing and walking out of the door. Quinn stops, confused and then leans into the hall way to see Danielle facing her as she walks backwards down the hall.

"What?" she shouts after her.

"Very hard to read Fabray. See you tomorrow."

Quinn is left contemplating what the hell just happened. She closes the door and heads for the kitchen. The noise from Rachel's room has silenced and as she waits for the kettle to boil she can hear footprints and then the front door open and close. Another one bites the dust she muses.

"Quinnnnn" Rachel screams from the bedroom. "I need you"

Quinn makes two cups of tea and heads for Rachel's room. She almost drops the cups in her hands when she walks through the door and sees Rachel lying naked on the bed.

"Jesus Rachel what the fuck? Cover yourself up" She stated quickly before turning to face the other wall.

"What's wrong with you Fabray? We live together it's no big deal for me to be naked. I feel sick, I need you." Rachel pouted.

"Do you really think it's appropriate for me to walk in and see you lying there naked after you've just fucked some random guy?" The blonde glared at Rachel.

"Maybe I'm just proving that I don't have the treasure trail you used to go on about." Rachel sniped.

The words stung Quinn. Their past is something neither of them would ever forget but they had come so far it seemed like another life. The once innocent Rachel Berry definitely seemed to be a thing of the past. Her eyes filled with tears. She hoped that Rachel's behaviour was in no way a consequence of the years of torment she had caused. Quinn placed the two cups on the dresser and turned to face the brunette. She took a deep breath and held it when she took in the sight in front of her.

"You're beautiful Rachel." The words came out before they even formed in her head. She meant it sincerely and Rachel however drunk knew.

"Come here?" Rachel questioned and Quinn let out a breath and walked towards the naked girl on the bed. She sat down beside her and Rachel made no attempt to cover herself up. Brown eyes gazed at Quinn and her heart melted. Every thought and fear running through her head started to fade one by one. When she looked at Rachel she really saw her. Not the high school girl she used to bully, not the self proclaimed diva she portrayed to her classmates and especially not the girl who was just fucked by a random guy who will forever be nameless. Just her.

"Quinn?"

"Rach?"

"I'm going to be sick." Rachel jumped up and ran past Quinn to the bathroom and the blonde could hear her being sick. Her heart rate slowed back down. This is my punishment she thought. Maybe she knows. Maybe I tortured her in high school and she will torture me in college. Karma. She gathered some pyjamas and followed Rachel into the toilet.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hey I hate slow build up stories but here I am writing one. Just trying to develop the characters as they have obviously changed since high school. I know the story has still to be developed and the plot isn't yet apparent but there definitely is one and it will unfold. I am going to try and update regularly if anyone is interested **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

"Ughhh" Rachel groaned as she gripped the coffee in front of her. Her head was pounding and she knew she looked like shit. I'll never learn she thought to herself as she thought about the long day ahead of her.

"Sooo..." Quinn questioned as she sat down at the table beside Rachel and poured herself some orange juice.

"Don't start Fabray. My body hates me and my hangover hates today's schedule." She spoke just above a whisper.

"Was it worth it?" Quinn gazed at the brunette in front of her. She was still beautiful even the 'morning after'. The brunette looked up and their eyes met for the first time. A faint blush rose to Quinn's cheek as she remembered the naked girl from last night.

"Always." Rachel winked and formed the first resemblance of a smile.

Quinn's smile dropped and she snorted before letting out a bitter laugh.

"What's funny Fabray? I went out got trashed, met a hot guy and had an extremely passionate encounter. My night was fabulous how was yours?" Rachel recited confidently and appeared as smug as anyone could with what felt like a tambourine bashing on the side of her head.

"You faked." Quinn stated matter of factly before standing and rinsing her glass in the sink.

"Anyway I have to run; some of us have an early start and can't afford to be partying all night."

Rachel stared at Quinn in shock. "How did you um...how did you know that I faked?"

Quinn giggled and smiled at Rachel as the diva squirmed. "Your an actress right? Yeah, you tend to 'overact' when your male lead can't hold his own and since you were screaming the house down I can only assume there was more of an anti-climax than an earth shattering moment. Catch you at dinner?" Quinn didn't wait for a response from Rachel before she walked out of the door. She smiled to herself walking down the hall.

Rachel finished the rest of her coffee and let the flashbacks from the previous night wash over her. She felt dirty in more ways than one. She headed for the shower and as the hot water penetrated her skin she felt soothed. She laughed out loud while thoughts of Quinn took over her mind. Who would have ever known that under her cold exterior Quinn Fabray cared? She remembered the girl holding her hair for her and putting her pyjamas on after she was sick. She had been naked. "Oh God." She moaned out loud feeling the embarrassment take over. No wonder the blonde had been so smug this morning.

The diva looked down at her soaking wet body feeling her insecurities as she analysed the parts of her body that she favoured or hated. Why do I care? She sighed, it's just Quinn. She shook off the thought. As she exited the shower and wrapped herself in a towel she stopped to stare at herself in the mirror. There she found the Rachel Berry she had been hiding. Laid bare, no makeup and truly vulnerable. I'll make dinner tonight to thank her for putting up with me and my 'overacting' as she put it Rachel decided.

Meanwhile Quinn had finished her morning lectures and was heading for lunch with a couple of her friends. She walked with her friend Michelle towards the diner. The sun was splitting the sky and Quinn imagined how amazing a picnic in the park would be right about now. Rachel would have to be wearing sunglasses after the amount she drank last night. Rachel? How did she even factor into the picnic. God this infatuation has got to end. I'm straight, bi curious at best. Really though who wouldn't be infatuated with her...maybe it's her legs. Her chain of thought was interrupted by Michelle.

"So how was last night? Details required please." Michelle smiled at Quinn who snapped back into reality. How did she know? Had she said something about Rachel out loud?

"Em sorry you've lost me, last night?" Quinn questioned hoping she could cover whatever she involuntarily said out loud quickly.

"Danielle, you and dinner for two?" The bubbly brunette smiled excitedly.

"I'm not sure what you mean, we went for dinner and went back to mine for a coffee." Quinn stared at the girl worrying that she was missing something important.

"I'm sorry for my assumption it's just when Danielle said she was taking you for dinner I thought it was a date, knowing that she was gay shouldn't have made me jump to the conclusion that you are. I'm so sorry I hope you're not offended." The girl quickly blurted out. Quinn's face turned from that of confusion into amusement.

She laughed. "I'm not offended, in fact I'm flattered. She's a gorgeous looking girl but I do think you have the wrong end of the stick, so to speak." She grinned as they approached the entrance to the diner. Holding the door open for Michelle who smiled awkwardly. Quinn located her two friends sitting at their usual table and joined them.

Danielle rose to greet them and stopped in front of Quinn. Her green eyes sparkled with excitement and she leaned in and kissed Quinn's cheek. Quinn was taken aback and casually smiled before taking her seat. She avoided the gaze of Michelle.

"Danielle was just filling me in about your roommate." Heather, Quinn's other friend piped up with a giggle. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Yeah she can be a bit wild when she's been drinking but sober she's great." Quinn offered.

Another giggle from Heather "Danielle said she didn't even know the guy she brought homes name and that she sounded like a porn star." Quinn's defences rose.

"It sounds like Danielle has too much to say." Quinn glared at Danielle who shifted in her seat.

"Hey Quinn just cos your roommates a slut, it doesn't reflect on you or anything. I mean we're not judging you or anything."

"Quinn I didn't mean anything by it. It was an off the cuff comment I know she's your friend and she obviously just likes to have fun." Danielle tried to protest but Quinn stood up.

"I never judge any of your lifestyle choices." She eyed Danielle. "None of you know Rachel and _none _of you has the right to judge her or anything she does. I seem to recall you thinking Rachel was hot Danielle maybe if you could make a girl scream like that you'd stop hitting on the straight ones that are clearly not interested." Quinn angrily stormed from the diner. The old Rachel would have been proud.

The thing that got to Quinn the most is that not one word of a lie was spoken from either girl's lips. Rachel's behaviour was slutty. She did bring a nameless guy home _again _and she did sound like a porn star but that didn't change who she was. Quinn ran her fingers through her hair. She had known these girls for the last six months of college and hadn't once brought them home. She had kept her life in sections, never letting the sections intermingle. Danielle had formed an opinion of Rachel from one glimpse of the girl's drunken behaviour. She had never tried to influence Rachel or scold her but maybe it was time to confront her. She needed to know where this behaviour stemmed from. It was destructive. She missed the old Rachel Berry and the occasional glimmer wasn't enough.

Tonight. Definitely tonight.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N I'd just like to thank all those who have reviewed, favourite and are following the story. I hope you don't hate me after this chapter. Some of my earlier warnings apply to this chapter. Slightly more M than the previous two. You may have noticed I'm trying to update daily. The response so far has been good so hopefully I'll stay motivated. I don't have a beta or anything so feel free to point out any mistakes. I have big plans for the next chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Quinn tried to concentrate in her afternoon lectures. She hadn't taken her usual seat beside Danielle and Heather who were both in this class. She avoided looking at them. It wasn't until she was leaving the class that Danielle cornered her in the hallway.

"Quinn please listen to me and let me explain?" The redhead pleaded.

"I don't want to hear it. You made judgements about my closest friend, I trusted you enough to take you back to my home and you disrespected one of the most important things in it!" Quinn replied angrily.

"Listen to what you're saying Quinn and tell me your not overreacting? You have never had anyone in your flat before and we have been friends for six months, we always wondered why and when I seen Rachel last night I thought she was the reason." Danielle explained trying to reason with the furious girl in front of her.

"So not only do you bitch about my flat mate it turns out you have apparently been doing the same about me for months!" Quinn could feel the hurt take over her body.

"No Quinn that's not it all, we were concerned about you. When I witnessed Rachel's behaviour last night I guess I thought it may be a regular occurrence and that you were too embarrassed to take us to your flat. Heather made it sound bad today but I thought that by telling her and making it into a joke you would be more comfortable with us hanging out more."

"Well you thought wrong! I'm not embarrassed by Rachel I just like to keep things separate." Quinn sighed she didn't know why. She hoped Danielle wouldn't push for an answer.

"We all have a friend like that Q." Danielle smiled feeling that she was making progress. She was wrong.

"Fuck you Danielle! Rachel is not like that!" Quinn fumed.

"And don't EVER call me Q. You don't fucking know her I'm sick of this conversation already. She is the most loyal friend; she has a pure heart and is beautiful in every way imaginable. You couldn't compare to her in any way."

Danielle's face turned from concern to understanding. She smirked and tilted her head at Quinn. She understood all too well and although she sympathised with Quinn's 'predicament' she wouldn't let the other girl belittle her.

She licked her lips. "Sweetie, I'm not trying to compare with Rachel. I hadn't realised I was involved in some sort of competition. Not as straight as your earlier claims are you?" Quinn's face fell and glared at Danielle with contempt. Danielle was the opposite. She was smirking as she realised she had hit a nerve. She gestured towards the empty classroom down the hall.

"Maybe this conversation would be better in private." She walked towards the classroom and somehow knew that the blonde would follow.

Quinn's heart was racing. It wasn't true. She wasn't gay and she certainly wasn't going to entertain any suggestions about her and Rachel. She followed Danielle into the empty room. She was livid at the new attitude Danielle conveyed. Like the cat who got the cream. Quinn wanted to squash any claims the redhead would make and quickly attempted to shut the conversation down.

"Listen Danielle I have no problem with your sexuality and I never have but it is unfair to make assumptions about mine especially when I have already told you I'm str..." Quinn was interrupted.

"How long have you wanted her?" Danielle questioned almost arrogantly.

"I have no idea what you're talking abo..." Quinn was interrupted again.

"How long Q?" Danielle raised her eyebrow in challenge almost daring Quinn to reprimand her.

Quinn sighed. Could she admit to someone else what she had so long refused to admit to herself?

"It's just...It's an infatuation. I'm not gay I'm not even curious. I'm just protective of her and she's my closest friend. I hate when she sleeps with guys because it's just not her and she shouldn't be doing that with them she should be..." Quinn trailed off.

"Sleeping with you?" Danielle finished for her. Quinn's face turned red and she looked away from the girl.

"Stop putting words in my mouth." She kept her head turned away.

"Oh the words were there you just couldn't say them. So you're not curious huh?" Danielle moved closer to Quinn. Quinn turned and looked into the redheads eyes.

"Stop it."

"Have you ever been with a woman?" Danielle whispered. Quinn didn't break the eye contact. She had to get the control back. She was losing this game.

"Of course I haven't I have no interest in women. You should know that." Quinn countered.

"And how many guys have you slept with...let me rephrase dated...in the six months that I've known you?"

"That's really none of your business." Quinn rolled her eyes trying to appear bored.

"If I didn't know any better Q I'd say you had a crush on your best friend and she seems to want to fuck anything that moves...except you." She was now standing directly in front of Quinn. She noted the blondes breathing had changed and her pupils had dilated. She knew she was winning.

"Fuck you." Quinn's heart raced as she stared at the girl. The ever present anger was having a strange effect on her. She almost didn't recognise the feeling that rushed through her body.

Danielle leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Oh I think I could. You see I mistook you for one of those nice girls who was coming to terms with her sexuality and needed to be treated like a princess but that's not you is it Q?" She leaned back and looked at Quinn's eyes. They were the darkest she had ever seen them.

"Danielle I'm warning you." Quinn was fighting with the physical reaction that Danielle was having on her body.

"You're not a nice girl Q. You lie in bed at night lusting after your 'friend' while she fucks guy after guy, does that turn you on? To hear her moan even though you're never allowed to touch her?"

"You're sick. And I'm not listening to anymore of this crap." Quinn pushed herself off of the wall she had been leaning on as though she was attempting to leave. The move only brought her into closer proximity with Danielle who whispered.

"Then shut me up."

Their lips met in a mixture of anger and passion. Danielle gripped Quinn's neck pulling her closer and Quinn moaned and granted her tongue access as they fought for dominance. It was Quinn who pushed for more. She pulled Danielle's jacket from her shoulders without breaking the kiss. Her hands moving down the girls arms and resting at the bottom of her top her thumbs grazing the bare skin she found there. She broke the kiss and pulled at the girl's top. Danielle allowed her to lift the top over her head.

"There's my girl." She smiled and moved forward to pull at the straps of Quinn's dress letting them fall off of the girls shoulders.

"Shut _up_." Quinn said quickly before ferociously kissing the girl, her arms gripped the girl's sides and she let her hands travel to the top of her back scratching and digging her nails into her skin as they moaned into each other's mouths. Her hands found the clasp on her back and unfastened her bra. Danielle let the bra slide from her shoulders and fall to the floor. Her own hands latching onto Quinn's shoulders as she pushed the dress down further until the top half slid from her arms and rested at her waist. She pawed at Quinn's breasts and teased the stiffening nipples that were now protruding through the girl's bra. Quinn had clumsily explored the redhead's now bare breasts and visibly shuddered with pleasure as she found her nipples which hardened underneath her fingers. She moaned and pulled back from the kiss to take in the sight before her.

She ignored the thoughts rushing through her mind as she was consumed with desire. She finally felt alive and all the urges that she had been hiding from took over. She kissed the girl's neck and bit and sucked along her pulse point. The girl groaned and Quinn let instinct take over. She kissed further down and let a nipple slide into her mouth where she sucked on it hungrily. Danielle threw her head back in ecstasy and moaned loudly. She ran her hands through the blonde hair.

"Fuck Q, fast learner." She breathed loudly as Quinn kissed across her chest in search of the other hard nipple waiting on the other side.

"Fuck! She doesn't know what she's missing." The redhead sounded through her moans.

She was brought back to reality as Quinn's mouth left her body cold and pulled away from her. Quinn quickly pulled up her dress as Danielle tried to compose herself.

"Quinn." The still topless girl tried to reason. "It just slipped out; I was caught in the moment." The girl explained.

Quinn picked up her bag and moved past the girl, as she reached the door the blonde stopped and turned back to look at the girl.

"This." Quinn let her eyes roam over the girl and stop at face level. "Never happened."

She turned and walked out of the door. When she reached the hallway she had built up such a pace she was practically running until she was out of the main door. The cool breeze hit her like a splash of water.

"Fuck!" The girl sounded out loud.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N Hey another update for you. For those of you who like Danielle...well let me know if you still feel like that after this chapter :p. Thank you for the reviews and for following the story. Particularly SheandI and momo0424 who have reviewed every chapter so far **

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee. **

Rachel left her class and headed straight for the store. She was hoping to get home and have dinner started for Quinn coming home. Her hangover had subsided thankfully and she checked her phone for the fiftieth time that day. She usually heard from Quinn at some point so was surprised not to receive a single text. She at least thought she would be teased about last night. Being sick while naked...that was a new embarrassing story to add to her long collection.

When Rachel had picked up everything she needed she walked towards her apartment. A redheaded girl was standing outside the main door. As she approached the door the girl turned to her and smiled.

"Rachel?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"Yes." The girl looked at her closely. "I must apologise for my ignorance but do I know you?" The brunette asked.

The redhead laughed. "I'm Quinn's friend Danielle; we met briefly last night inside your apartment." The girl answered still smiling.

Oh God Rachel thought. There was someone else here last night? Quinn never brings people home. Quinn had told Rachel that the group of friends she had at college lived in close proximity to each other on the other side of town and it was easier for her to go to them than all of them to come to her. Rachel's face blushed slightly and this was not unnoticed by Danielle.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't remember sooner I'm afraid I wasn't quite myself last night. I don't think Quinn will be home yet but she shouldn't be long if you would like to come in and wait?" The brunette asked pleasantly.

"That would be great thank you; there are a few things I really should discuss with her." The brunette smiled and opened the door and Danielle followed her up the stairs.

When they reached the flat Rachel took her groceries into the kitchen and shouted for Danielle to make herself comfortable. Danielle walked towards the kitchen and stood in the doorway watching Rachel as she put the shopping away. She could see the appeal. She tilted her head and licked her lips.

"Can I help you with anything?"

Rachel turned towards the girl and smiled. "No I'm good thanks can I get you a drink or anything?" She asked politely.

"No thanks. Are you sure I can't give you a hand?" The redhead asked coyly.

Rachel laughed. "I'm just about to start on dinner. Are you any good in the kitchen?"

"I'm good in every room." Danielle winked and Rachel's eyebrows shot up. She eyed up the girl wondering how to take her last comment. She looked at her and for the first time took her in. She was leaning against the door frame in a way that could be interpreted as seductive. Danielle noticed her looking and raised an eyebrow.

There was the sound of a door opening and a set of keys being thrown onto a counter.

"Rach are you home?" Quinn shouted from the living room and dropped her bag down by the side of the couch.

"Hey Quinn I'm in the kitchen." Rachel shouted. Danielle walked out into the living room and Quinn looked up at her. It took a second to register exactly who she was looking at.

"Hello Quinn." Danielle smirked, her eyes sparkling. Rachel walked out and stood beside her. Quinn was stunned. The girls stood side by side and Quinn's mouth dropped open. Seeing the two of them standing there looking at her caused her panic levels to rise.

"Hey I'm just in making dinner but Danielle stopped by to see you so don't mind me I'll be in the kitchen. In fact Danielle are you staying for dinner? Can't promise it will be amazing but it will be edible." Rachel smiled at Danielle.

"I'm sure your amazing at everything you do Rachel but I think I should talk to Q here first before I commit to anything." The girl said flirtatiously and eyed Quinn. Rachel's eyebrows rose at the use of the nickname and she looked at Quinn curiously.

"You have GOT to be fucking kidding me." Quinn said furiously. Rachel looked confused.

"Quinn I don't know what's wrong but..." The brunette was interrupted.

"It's ok Rach that was aimed at me. I got this." She said with a wink. Quinn was reaching boiling point. RACH! RACH! What the hell alternate universe had she just walked into? She closed her eyes and willed herself to wake up from the nightmare she was clearly stuck in. When she opened them all she could see were Rachel's concerned eyes and the smirk on Danielle's face. Screw it!

"Get out. Now." Quinn pointed at the door. Rachel turned towards the kitchen to remove herself from a clearly awkward situation.

"I'll leave you guys to it." Rachel mumbled but Danielle reached out and touched her shoulder.

"No stay Rach this concerns you too." Danielle looked from Rachel to Quinn.

"You are clearly some sort of psycho! Showing up at my house, what are you stalking me now? You have to leave. I'm serious I don't want you here." Quinn fumed at the girl who didn't seem at all phased.

"Quinn sweetie, I know that what happened earlier was a bit spontaneous but you can't say it was a huge shock or surprise." Danielle looked at Quinn who quickly glanced at Rachel. She was going to kill this girl. Screw her law career she was going to kill this girl stone dead. She cleared her throat and turned to Rachel.

"Rachel it seems clear that Danielle has some sort of issue she would like to discuss and I feel I should respect her privacy and take this 'discussion' into my room."

Rachel appeared completely baffled by the whole situation. She had never seen Quinn so on edge and she hated it. She was inclined to agree with Quinn this girl whoever she was clearly wasn't welcome and she should leave.

Quinn gestured towards her room. "Are you coming?"

Danielle smiled "Thought you never ask Q. Hopefully I'll see you sometime soon Rach." She followed Quinn to the bedroom.

As soon as Quinn closed the door Danielle lunged at her pinning her against the door and forcing her lips onto the other girls. Quinn pushed her off. Danielle moved in again and tried to kiss her neck.

"We have unfinished business Q."

"You are unbelievable. You honestly think I'd go anywhere near you after your crazy antics. Danielle I'm genuinely concerned for your mental health. At what point did you think showing up uninvited to my house and hanging out with my flatmate was normal behaviour?" Quinn asked.

"Aw baby is that what this is about? You're jealous because I was flirting with Rachel? Maybe you should ask her what her thoughts are and if she enjoyed flirting back." The redhead raised an eyebrow at Quinn. That was it.

"I NEED you to leave my house. Danielle you have got to leave please." Quinn almost pleaded.

"Ok Q all you had to do was ask." Danielle headed for the door. To Quinn's surprise she didn't attempt to go back into the living room but headed straight for the front door.

"Bye Rach." She shouted. "See you tomorrow Quinn."

A quiet "Bye." Was heard from the living room. Quinn closed the door behind the redhead and locked it. She let out a huge sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. She headed towards the living room having no idea how to explain what happened to the unknowing girl in that room.

She sat down and Rachel walked from the kitchen with a two glasses of wine in her hands. She handed one to Quinn who quickly took a long drink.

"Tell me everything." Rachel sat down beside Quinn and took a sip of her wine.

TBC...lol

**Have updated every day so far... we'll see if that continues lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N Hey So another chapter. This one is my longest yet. I'm nervous about this one so don't really know what to say except don't hate me. Also you may if it's possible hate Rachel lol no more spoilers from me. Again thank you so much for following the story and reviewing it has really helped me. The chapter after this will have a lot more about Rachel I think hopefully that will be posted at some point tomorrow. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

Quinn took another long sip of her drink and Rachel waited patiently looking intently at the blonde. It became apparent that the girl was not about to speak anytime soon so Rachel leaned forward and took her hand gently.

"Quinn? What's happened? You can talk to me about anything." Her brown eyes connected with Quinn's. Quinn looked from the girl's eyes to their hands and sighed.

"Did Danielle...say anything to you about me or my fr?" She gulped. "Friendship with her?" Friendship? She thought. She laughed internally. How could she have unknowingly befriended someone like that? Memories of what happened earlier that day flooded her mind and she closed her eyes and shook it off.

"No Quinn." She used her thumb and gently drew circles on her friend's hand. "She only said she had some things to discuss with you."

This was the Rachel that Quinn knew. She was patient and kind. Quinn could smell her perfume and breathed her in. Her eyes were filled with concern and Quinn knew that one hug from this Rachel in front of her would melt her to nothing more than a puddle on their living room floor.

"Quinn." Rachel pushed gently. "Did something happen?"

"She...She hit on me." Quinn said in a voice just above a whisper.

"Ok and then what happened?" Rachel prepared herself for something really bad. If this girl had crossed the line and tried to hurt her in any way she would hunt her down.

Quinn looked up at Rachel. "I'm not gay." Rachel looked at Quinn curiously.

"Yes sweetie I know that. So what happened?"

"Nothing happened." Quinn stated. Quinn thought about what she was saying. Would that not be enough for Rachel? Danielle hit on her, Quinn wasn't gay which obviously led to an uncomfortable situation and Danielle showing up here had added to that. Rachel looked confused. Her hand dropped from Quinn's and the blonde instantly missed the contact.

"So let me get this straight..." Rachel started.

"No pun intended?" Quinn said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Oh I'm certainly not making jokes Quinn Fabray! Your friend for the last however many months has obviously misinterpreted your friendship and in your words hit on you, you freaked out on her and when she has come to your flat; probably in an attempt to reconcile the friendship? You go completely ape shit and kick her out?" Rachel eyes flashed dangerously. She was disgusted with her friend.

Oh God! Quinn thought. She has just made herself sound like a complete homophobe to a girl with two gay dads! She had to fix this and fast. She was fast becoming a stereotype. One of those people who can't come to terms with their sexuality and mask it with dislike for homosexuals.

"Rachel it wasn't like that. I mean what would you have done?" Quinn waited for the lecture about treating people with respect. The old Rachel would have a power point presentation to show all the ways to let someone down gently while still maintaining respect for their sexuality.

Rachel smirked. "Honestly?" Rachel took a drink of her wine. Her mood appearing to change and her anger subsiding.

"If she looked like that I would have probably taken her up on her offer. In fact I was half thinking about it before you walked through the door." Rachel smiled. Not a true Rachel Berry smile but the fake seductive smile Quinn had seen plastered to her face in recent months.

Quinn couldn't believe it. She was right. Danielle was fucking right! Rachel would literally fuck ANYTHING that moved...except her. Quinn gulped.

"Rach. I'm not being completely honest." She took a deep breath. To save herself she would have to be honest. How honest? Well she wasn't quite sure.

"Go on" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"I...at first well...we got into a fight. Nothing to do with anyone's sexuality. But during the fight." Quinn finished the wine left in her glass. I need a top up she thought. She stood up and headed for the kitchen. Finding the bottle she filled her glass. Rachel was behind her in a flash. She put her glass beside Quinn's who filled it up for her. Rachel's smirk was back and her hands were holding onto each side of the door frame ultimately trapping the girl inside the small kitchen. Quinn looked down at her hands which were resting on the counter. Rachel leaned over her to retrieve her glass.

"But during the fight..." Rachel started for her with a twinkle in her eye.

Quinn took a drink. "Things got a bit...heated." Quinn looked at anything but Rachel.

"OMG! You hooked up? With that hot redhead? But you never hook up and with a girl...I don't know how to say this without offending you but I always thought you were..." Rachel trailed off.

"Straight?" Quinn offered.

"No a prude!" Rachel laughed loudly and Quinn _was_ offended. She wasn't a prude. She was just careful with the choices she made. She'd had to be. Hello! Baby at sixteen.

"So was it good? Or did your obvious freak out ruin the experience for you?" Rachel had visibly relaxed. She was excited about Quinn's revelation. Finally Quinn was experiencing college life! She had been afraid her friend would finish college with no _real _college memories.

"We didn't 'hook up'. It didn't get that far and not because I was a prude but because she is obviously a bitch and couldn't keep her mouth shut about things that didn't concern her." Quinn winced at the thought.

"She only showed up here tonight to cause trouble Rach it wasn't because she wanted to 'reconcile' with me or whatever way you put it. I genuinely think she has some sort of mental illness and absolutely no social cues." Quinn stated firmly.

"Orrrr...maybe _you_ were just that good." Rachel said with a wink. Rachel drank her wine while Quinn blushed at her statement.

"What say you Fabray?" Quinn tilted her head while looking into Rachel's gleaming eyes. Was Rachel flirting with her? Quinn smiled and squinted her eyes at the brunette.

"About?" Quinn answered,

"Letting me find out what exactly you did that has beautiful redheads showing up uninvited at our apartment?" Rachel raised her eyebrows and ran her tongue across her lips.

Quinn's heart was racing. Was Rachel really asking her to...to what? She didn't know but she hoped so! Butterflies filled her stomach. The wine had probably kept her calm enough to stop her legs giving way from underneath her. Wine! She turned away from Rachel and topped up her glass and continued to take a large gulp. Rachel calmly took a drink from her own glass while eying Quinn over the rim. She put her own glass on the counter and put her hand on the blondes shoulder turning her to face her.

"Am I making you nervous? The brunette asked seductively. Her brown eyes were turning black.

"Not at all." Quinn replied confidently. She could feel herself about to spontaneously combust. This was going to happen. She still wasn't sure what but it was going to happen.

"Good." Rachel replied her eyes never leaving Quinn's. "I'd hate to think that head bitch Quinn Fabray was intimidated by someone as harmless as me." Rachel's arms stroked Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn tried to compose herself. She was Quinn Fabray. She would never _not_ go after what she wanted. She had this. This was her game Rachel was just playing it. She smiled seductively at Rachel and raised an eyebrow. Her confidence was growing. She stepped forward until her face was just in front of Rachel's.

"So?" Quinn brushed the hair from the beautiful brunettes face. She could feel the girl's breath on her face.

"Now that we've established that I am in no way intimidated by Rachel Berry what..." Rachel's finger pressed against Quinn's lips.

"Fabray, has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" Quinn didn't have a chance to consider the fucking irony of that statement as Rachel pressed her perfect lips on to her own. The electricity sparked throughout her whole body. It was everything she had ever imagined it to be and so much more. Rachel licked her bottom lip as her tongue requested entrance. Quinn moaned into the kiss and their tongues met. Quinn had wanted this for longer than she would admit to herself but it was Rachel who brought them together with raw passion. Her hands moved from Quinn's shoulders and wrapped themselves in Quinn's hair. Quinn's hand moved to Rachel's face and explored the smooth skin that she found there. She found herself being pushed against the counter as the kiss heated and Rachel's hands began to wander. As Rachel moved forward her leg slipped in between Quinn's and the girl let out a soft moan. Rachel's hand found itself tugging at the dress she was wearing and Quinn was ready to let the brunette take her right there in the kitchen until Rachel spoke.

"I think we should take this to my room." It wasn't a request but a demand. Quinn was ready to follow Rachel. Wherever she wanted to go...except there. That room where Rachel had fucked many a conquest. Quinn couldn't be that. She couldn't be another mistake Rachel had made. She shook her head at the girl in front of her. Rachel sighed.

"Fuck Quinn." She ran her hands through her long dark hair. She chuckled softly and shook her head again. "You really _are_ a tease." She released her grip on the girl and stepped back.

Quinn let out a deep breath. Was it relief or was it regret? She could give Rachel no explanation either way. Rachel didn't appear to need one. She found her wine and took a small sip.

"Well you know where I'll be." Rachel said with a wink and walked out of the kitchen leaving Quinn alone with her thoughts. She heard the girl's door close. What the fuck was she thinking? She had already admitted to having an infatuation with the girl surely by just _fucking_ her it would be out of her system. It was nothing deeper than a physical want combined with a very close friendship. It's not like she wanted a relationship with the girl but somewhere in her heart she knew. She couldn't be just another one of Rachel's one night stands. She needed to get out and clear her head. Knowing Rachel had left herself open for Quinn to seek her out was too hard to resist.

She grabbed a jacket from the hall, lifted her keys and opened the front door as quietly as she could. She slipped out quietly and forced her feet to move to stop herself from running back into the flat and making the girl hers.

She lived in a nice neighbourhood but this was still New York and she wasn't about to hang about the streets for too long so she headed to a coffee shop she knew would be open. When she arrived she sat in the corner and avoided the gaze of anyone who looked in her direction. She ordered a coffee and tried to make sense of her thoughts.

In one day she had made out with two girls and after getting them hot and bothered had run out on them. Maybe she was the psychotic one. She tried to analyse the situations one by one. Danielle had been a mistake. From start to finish a definite mistake and it would have to be dealt with quickly. After the event that had taken place an hour ago at the flat Danielle was even more dangerous. She didn't want Rachel to freak out or be weird with her. She couldn't lose her friend. On the other hand what the hell was that back there? Rachel had tried to seduce Quinn. The only question was why? Was it an experiment? Was Rachel just horny and finding out about Quinn and Danielle made her think that Quinn could 'help her out' so to speak. Or...and this was the biggest question trailing through Quinn's mind. Did Rachel have feelings for Quinn or did she think she could?

Quinn had spent almost two hours in that coffee shop before she had the nerve to go back. She had to know if Rachel had wanted her for a one night experiment or was there something there? She started to race back to the flat. She was nothing if not determined.

When she reached the door to her apartment she took a deep breath before she entered. She couldn't stop herself when she got in and headed straight to Rachel's room. She burst through the door.

"Rachel I..." Quinn stopped mid sentence completely awestruck. There was Rachel on top of the same guy from last night. Her hands had been running through her long hair as she grinded down onto his eager body. She turned to see Quinn standing with a horrified expression on her face. She halted her movement and the man beneath her shouted "Shit." Before manoeuvring himself out from under Rachel and attempting to cover himself with the blanket.

Despite his movement Rachel continued to stare into Quinn's eyes. Her face void of all expression.

"Who are you Rachel Berry? Who the fuck are you?" Quinn slammed the door behind her as she escaped the room.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N Hey Welcome to the weird and wonderful mind of the Rachel Berry I have been showing to you. Will you be forgiving after the last chapter? Thank you for reading, following and reviewing. I know reactions from the last chapter were mixed. I would like to clarify that I have no problem with a woman's right to enjoy sex or be promiscuous. This story hasn't been written to portray sex to be a bad thing. I am only trying to show that for the wrong reasons anything can be destructive and that there is usually a reason (however small) for such a big change in a person's behaviour. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Rachel's eyes didn't leave the door that had just slammed close. She was barely aware of someone shuffling beside her until he spoke.

"I never realised you had a girlfriend." He muttered while pulling his pants on.

Rachel's eyes flashed and she turned to look at him. "She's not my...never mind could you just leave? Please?" Rachel said before turning away from him and staring back towards the door. She didn't acknowledge him again as he walked out of the door. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Quinn was right. Who was she? The tears filled her eyes and threatened to stream down her face. How could she explain to Quinn something she couldn't explain to herself? It was late but she walked into her bathroom and turned the shower on. She looked at herself in the mirror and gazed at her reflection.

Is this what I wanted? To isolate myself from the people who care about me? To become unrecognisable to my best friend? The tears choked her throat. To hurt Quinn? She got into the shower and felt the water tracing her body. The hurt look in Quinn's eyes never left her. Had she tried to turn Quinn into one of _them_? A nameless, faceless mistake.

She got out of the shower and dried her hair. She'd crossed the line tonight. If it took her forever or more she would fix it. She put on pyjamas and quietly crept through the house and opened Quinn's bedroom door. The girl was sleeping with a pained expression on her tear stained face. Rachel quietly moved over beside her. She lifted the covers and climbed in beside Quinn. She could feel the still wet pillow from the tears the girl had obviously cried before she drifted into sleep. Rachel reached out and touched her face softly. She whispered.

"Please love me again Quinn." She moved forward and breathed her in. She was so perfect. No matter what she had done in the past and no matter who had passed judgement on her here she lay completely untainted.

Rachel drifted into sleep. Her last thoughts were of Quinn and everything she would do to make it right.

The sun shone through the window that morning and Quinn stirred in her bed. It was unusual for her to wake up before her alarm sounded but something felt different. There was an arm wrapped around her waist. What the hell? Quinn thought back to last night. Images of her and Rachel consumed her and then Rachel with...him. She looked down at the slumbering girl who had not yet stirred. She was incredibly beautiful. She grabbed Rachel's arm roughly and almost threw it off of her waist. Rachel's eyes shot open and she looked startled before she came into contact with Quinn's eyes.

"Quinn..." She started. Quinn looked at her with total disgust.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Rachel? Get the hell out of my bed!" Quinn jumped out of the bed leaving Rachel sitting up and staring at her. Quinn was starting to rethink this whole gay thing. Is this what girls did? Show up at your house uninvited or crawl into bed with you when you were asleep?

"I don't even want to look at you right now. How dare you Rachel? How dare you treat me like that?"

"Quinn I just need to explain. I'm so sorry." She pleaded and her eyes filled with tears.

"I don't want to hear it. Now get out of my room." Quinn turned her back on Rachel as her own eyes filled with tears. She wouldn't let them slip out. She would cry no more tears over Rachel fucking Berry. Rachel silently left the room.

She heard the front door open and close about thirty minutes later. She got herself ready and headed to college. Her first class was musical theatre performance. When she entered the auditorium a couple of the guys wolf whistled and she flipped them off. She took a seat and her friend Josh slid up beside her.

"Sooo..." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Josh I'm not in the mood. Where the hell is Diane anyways? Is there no rules at this stupid prestigious college that say teachers have to be on time?" Rachel sighed in frustration.

"What side of whose bed did you roll out of this morning?" Josh asked jokingly. Rachel thought about the answer and closed her eyes.

"That bad huh?" Josh enquired sensitively.

"At what point did it get this bad Josh? I'm fucking up. Everyone knows it. Even the reaction I got walking in here today tells me that EVERYONE knows it."

Josh scoffed "Just ignore those assholes. They're just jealous you went home with Ryan and not one of them."

"Who?" Rachel looked at her friend.

"You know Ryan? The hot guy with the cute butt you took home after the last night out?" Rachel looked down. Had she known his name at any point? Josh gave her a hug.

"Oh honey! We all make stupid errors in judgement...it's what college is for...Finding yourself." He laughed softly.

"So far all I've done at college Josh is _lose_ myself. I just hope I've not lost the most important person in my life at the same time." The thought killed her.

"I never knew there was anyone special Rach. It's not that Finn guy you used to talk about is it?" Rachel eyed Josh curiously.

"Josh? How did you know you were gay?" Josh' eyebrows shot up.

"Oh honey! Let's get you out of here. Now!"

They walked towards the auditorium doors. There was a shout from one of the guys

"Where you going Rachel? I wanted to show you my golden globe." A few of the guys laughed. Josh shouted without looking back.

"Oh I've seen it and there's nothing golden about that globe." They proceeded out of the doors.

They kept walking and they passed by the local bar they hung out in at night. Josh slowed down but Rachel looked from the bar to him and shook her head. He nodded in understanding. Instead he suggested that it was a nice day for a walk in the park. Rachel smiled. Her first real smile.

"So tell me about her?" Josh asked as they walked around the pond. He took his jacket off and placed it on the grass and motioned for Rachel to sit.

"She's my best friend." Rachel finally breathed out.

"What a cliché." Josh laughed. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry continue."

Rachel sighed. "We live together."

Josh nodded "The hot blonde. Well I see the appeal. But Rach honey I've got to ask are you sure it isn't just a friendship thing? I mean I know you've shall we say dabbled in the fine art that is lesbianism but I'd definitely never have pegged you for a full blown friend of Dorothy." He laughed with Rachel.

"She's the only person who has been there through everything. She knows me inside and out." Josh raised his eyebrows and Rachel laughed. "Not quite like that."

"But _that_ does not a lesbian make. Has anything ever happened with you two?" Josh enquired. Rachel blushed but before Josh could tease her, her face dropped and sunk into a frown.

"God maybe you are a lesbian! Your face alone screams drama drama drama." The boy joked.

"I found out there had been an encounter between her and another girl." Rachel said sadly.

"And you were jealous?" Josh asked

"Not exactly." Josh looked confused.

Rachel sighed before explaining. "I'd had a couple of glasses of wine and had my 'game face' on...you know the one."

"Oh do I." Josh recited for dramatic effect while Rachel looked unamused.

"Well I decided it might be fun to seduce her...finding out she wasn't opposed to girl on girl was a big revelation."

"And did you succeed?" He asked with baited breath.

"Well we kissed. It was hot. I mean really hot. It was probably the most passionate moment of my life." Rachel gushed honestly.

"And then?" Josh pressed.

"Then I tried to take it to the next level and Quinn shook her head. I immediately stopped, you know? I didn't want her to do something she didn't want to." She looked at Josh for reassurance.

"Of course you didn't. This is good Rachel. I don't understand why you're so down. There is clearly a mutual attraction at least and you showed her a great deal of respect by not pushing it too far, especially if you were in game mode." It was then Rachel's tears started to fall and Josh tilted his head.

"I left the ball in her court but I heard her leave. I opened another bottle of wine and then the buzzer went. Thinking it was Quinn without her keys I answered and it was...Ryan?" Rachel asked.

"Oh no! Oh no don't tell me anymore! What happened next?" Josh emphasized everything dramatically. Any other time Rachel would be hysterically laughing.

"He said he had left his watch the night before. So I let him in. We finished the bottle of wine and one thing led to another..." The tears fell freely and Josh pulled her in for a hug.

"She walked in Josh. She walked in and seen us together. She won't even look at me. I can't get her face out of my head." Josh consoled his friend.

"So what has this been Rachel? The 'Ryans' you have been taking back to your apartment? Some sort of denial? About your sexuality? About your feelings for Quinn?"

"Neither. I don't think so anyway. I have never ruled out same sex hook ups and the realisation that I had sexual feelings for Quinn is relatively new."

"So what is it then?"

"I can't. I don't know."

"Rachel? Regardless of whether or not you confide in me about anything you sure as hell have to tell her. And if you can't think of an answer you better start making one up because that girl is owed an explanation!" Rachel nodded.

"I don't know how to make it right." The brunette forced out through her tears.

"Well actions speak louder than words...if you learned anything from last night it should be that." Rachel nodded.

She would have to show Quinn that she was sorry. She had to save their friendship. Without it she had nothing. Things were about to change. She wished she knew where to start...

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N Hey Want to thank everyone again for reviewing and following the story. This chapter was necessary I think to allow for the next chapters to be all about the Faberry. Also there shouldn't be any more of this whole 'two points of view of the same day' after this one as I said it just seemed necessary. Things will definitely be heating up so hopefully you will stick with me? I also feel a return to Lima could be on the cards at some point...**

She could feel the physical pain in her heart as she kicked Rachel out of her bed. She got ready quickly and headed to what she assumed would be another day of hell. Between Danielle and Rachel her mind was completely fried. Had she been any better than Rachel? She could be accused of leading Danielle on. Sure Danielle showing up at her apartment, flirting with Rachel and trying to reveal things about her was slightly abnormal behaviour but Quinn had to accept some kind of responsibility.

Maybe the best idea would be to seek Danielle out. That would put her on a back foot. Three days ago she had none of these problems. Everything was fine the way it was. She might have been in some kind of denial but still ignorance is bliss. Isn't it?

Her first two classes that morning were with Michelle. She had only text her once since she stormed out of the diner that day and it was just to tell her that she was fine and she wasn't mad at her. When they met outside the lecture hall Michelle could tell that there was something wrong. She brushed it off as a restless night's sleep.

"I hate to ask Quinn but have you spoken to Danielle? She seemed really sorry after you left the other day and I know you have some classes with her." Quinn smiled at her friend.

"Not overly but Danielle and I will be fine. Once I explain to her that there are certain boundaries that shouldn't be crossed within our friendship we should be ok." Michelle looked relieved but wondered whether the crossed boundaries referred to the girl's comments about Quinn's flat mate or something else well...she wouldn't pry.

The two girls chatted quietly throughout their class. It was a relief for Quinn to relax for a while, engaging in harmless small talk. When class was over Quinn decided to find Danielle but she made plans with Michelle to meet her at the end of the day and hang out at Michelle's place. She didn't want to go home any sooner than she had to. She headed towards the building that Danielle's class was in thinking she'd catch her on the way out.

Danielle was walking with Heather and a group of three boys. Quinn could hear giggling. Danielle laughed as she said to one of the boys

"Sorry your just not my type." The boys let out a cheer at their friend being rejected. Danielle spotted Quinn walking towards them and said

"Now that..." Danielle gestured to Quinn "_That_ is my type." The boys let out wolf whistles and one patted his rejected friend on the back.

"Tough luck dude, but that is so hot." They started to walk away and Danielle raised her eyebrows at Heather who mumbled something about leaving them to it.

Quinn rolled her eyes but in an amused sort of way.

"Really Danielle? Teasing them like that?" She joked.

"Well Q your the expert on that subject, got any tips?" Danielle raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

Quinn sighed. "That's what I came to talk to you about. I don't want to fight?" Quinn reasoned.

"Isn't that the only way you get any action? Fighting with the person first?"

"Danielle just stop! I don't know about your relationships with other women and how you treat them but this is not how you have ever or should ever treat me." Quinn ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath.

"Your first instincts were right. I'm not a princess but I am coming to terms with my sexuality and I need to deal with things slowly. I admit that I sent out signals and that it was me who kissed you first." Quinn looked at the redhead who had dropped the smirk she had been dawning throughout the conversation.

"Then admit that it was good." Danielle said quickly.

"I do admit that. It was hot." Quinn smiled.

"But?" Danielle added for her.

"Danielle you are stunning! You could have anyone you want man or woman!"

"But?" Danielle tried again.

"But you know that it would be unfair on both us to try and go beyond friendship. Not only because I still don't know what's going on with my sexuality and you could end up feeling like some sort of experiment but also because the girl that made me question my sexuality in the first place is still a huge part of my life. Neither of these things would be fair to you."

Danielle nodded her head at Quinn. "I understand. More than you know if I'm being honest. I just..I dunno Quinn we had connected so well as friends that I thought maybe you just needed a push in the right direction...so to speak." Danielle grinned.

"Well you definitely pushed some boundaries." Quinn laughed. "Seriously though, I'd hate to think this was something we couldn't get past."

"I'll get over it. Usually have to get under someone to get over them but whatever." Danielle teased.

"You will meet the right girl for you. I can be a really good friend sometimes, not lately I guess but sometimes."

"You're a great friend Quinn. I can't promise that I'll stop flirting with you but I can promise that I won't ever try anything...And I'll wait to be invited to your house next time." She said with a laugh.

"So where are you headed?" Danielle asked.

"Michelle's after my next class. You wanna come hang out?" Quinn asked her friend. Internally she breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully this section of her once divided life would go back to normal.

"Sure. Maybe you can fill me in on things with you and Rachel?" The girl asked sincerely.

Quinn's heart froze at the sound of her name. "Wouldn't that be weird?"

"No I'm good with unrequited love. Moment killer or not she really doesn't know what she's missing."

Actually she does Quinn thought. Rachel. She didn't even know where to start with that one.

"I'll meet you here after class and we can head to Michelle's?"

"Ok Quinn I'll see you soon." Quinn started to walk away. "Quinn?"

The blonde turned to face the girl. "Thanks. This conversation reminded me that I don't want to lose our friendship. I might not be the one for you Quinn but whoever is better hang on to you tight."

Quinn smiled and walked away. A weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She would go and hang out with her friends tonight. She definitely felt less guilty than she had. She couldn't shake Rachel out of her head completely but she would definitely try...at least for now.

The cab ride home from Michelle's was the quickest she had ever remembered. She had wanted to get wasted if she was being honest but her sensible head told her that was the last thing she should do. When she entered the flat Rachel was sleeping on the sofa. There was no blanket and Quinn concluded that the girl had waited up for her to get home. Her eyes flickered open at Quinn's entrance.

"Qquinn?" She spoke softly. She was so like the Rachel Quinn remembered; the Rachel that Quinn so desperately wanted her to be. She sat up as Quinn gazed at her.

"Quinn I..." she started to explain but Quinn cut her off.

"Save it." She stormed from the living room to her bedroom and closed the door.

Quinn tossed and turned for a while before drifting into sleep. At some point during the night she was vaguely aware of a presence in bed beside her. She looked round to see Rachel sleeping next to her. She turned back to face the other way and fell into a dreamless sleep.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**A.U Hey longest chapter ever! And it's my birthday lol thank you for reviewing and following and please point out any mistakes. No beta and in a huge rush. Faberry It's all I'm saying.**

"It's been a whole week." Rachel sighed as she took a sip of her coffee.

"And has there been any progress? And Rachel are you still molesting the poor girl in her sleep?" Josh raised his eyebrows when the blush crept onto Rachel's face.

"I don't molest her! I don't even touch her. I just want to be close to her and I know she wants me there." Rachel argued.

"Oh really has she invited you into her bed or do you still wait until she has fallen asleep to creep in beside her?" Josh asked amused.

"I don't creep! Anyway she does want me there, the last two days she's..." Rachel trailed off.

"Invited you? Kissed you? Snuggled you?" Josh rounded off in a hopeful tone.

"Left her door open. Like she's expecting me."

"Pfft she's like that girl who got so attached to her stalker she used to leave cups of tea for him on her window edge!"

"Take out and a movie?" Rachel asked blatantly ignoring his previous comment.

"Well it's usually karaoke night but since lesbianism has turned you into a virgin I guess that will have to do. But no lesbian movies. It's like the L word _live_ in this flat right now." He rolled his eyes.

"I wish..." Rachel muttered. The door opened and Quinn walked straight into her room. Josh turned to Rachel and raised an eyebrow in question. She shrugged her shoulders and looked down. It had been the same every day for the last week. Quinn would come home and head straight for her room. She refused to talk to or be in the same room as Rachel. Rachel had climbed into bed with her every night and although Quinn had been feigning annoyance she knew the girl had become accustomed to have Rachel lying beside her.

"Should we ask her if she wants something to eat?" Josh enquired as Rachel stared at the closed door.

"She'll just say no." Rachel sighed. "The menus are in the kitchen, help yourself."

An hour into 'Rent' (Josh had thought it appropriate) Quinn's bedroom door opened and she walked into the living room. She was dressed in tight blue jeans that showed off the length of her legs. Her top was red and plunged at the neckline giving her just the right of cleavage and the outfit was complimented by the black boots that gave the girl extra height. Her eyes were stunning, smoky and sultry. The leather jacket was definitely new. Rachel's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"It's like the end scene from Grease..." Josh whispered so only Rachel could hear but Quinn saw him say something and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Berry." Quinn nodded at Rachel. "Damian." She nodded at Josh who tilted his head in confusion and Rachel bit her lip.

"Don't wait up." Quinn turned and walked out of the door letting it fall closed behind her.

Rachel and Josh simultaneously let out the breath they had been holding.

"What in the hell was that? And who is Damian?" Josh questioned Rachel who tried not to laugh.

"Thorn." She replied waiting for Josh to realise what Quinn had implied.

"The demon child?" Josh almost shouted. He was outraged as Rachel laughed. She and Quinn had watched the Omen around two weeks ago. She smiled at the memory. Josh shook his head.

"Enough about that, where do you think she's going dressed like that?" Rachel shrugged. Who knows? It's not like Rachel would have a clue about anything going on in Quinn's life anymore.

Michelle was waiting for Quinn at the bottom of the apartment.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Michelle asked with a smile on her face.

"No definitely not but Danielle is right I do have to get a life. Just don't let me get too drunk tonight."

"I'll try. Just remember whenever you want to leave I will be the sober one with the car keys ready to whisk you out of there." Quinn nodded at the girl as they each opened a car door and climbed inside.

"Let's do this." Quinn said confidently as Michelle started driving.

The drive didn't take long and soon enough they were parked and making their way over to the club.

"FHQ?" Michelle questioned. Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes. Danielle was waiting outside for them and hearing Michelle shouted over.

"It stands for female head quarters." She gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

"You sure you're up for this?" Danielle asked.

"I think so..." Quinn answered.

"I was talking to Michelle." She laughed "You're the homo, you'll be fine." Quinn laughed with her until her words sunk in. I'm the homo? Oh God!

Danielle was a regular here and one wink to the bouncers and they were through the door.

"I need a shot." Quinn stated urgently. She surveyed the room. To her it just seemed like any other club she had been too before. Dark, smoky and full of girls kissing. Ok so maybe not the last part but she could adapt. It was Michelle's first time here too and it may be different for her because of her sexuality but they were both sharing a new experience.

Danielle ordered three sambuccas before Michelle quickly reminded her she was driving.

"Yeah I'm thinking Quinn could use the extra shot?" Quinn nodded. The two girls drank their shots and Danielle turned to pay the barmaid.

"It's on me gorgeous." The barmaid said with a wink at Danielle. Michelle and Quinn looked at each other and then at Danielle.

"What?" she replied with a smirk.

Quinn got the next round of drinks and they found a table. It was easy just to relax and people watch. The conversation flowed easily and Quinn felt at ease.

After a few more drinks the girls hit the dance floor. Quinn was feeling the effects of the alcohol and felt a light buzz as the three girls moved to the music. Danielle was ignoring anyone who was trying to catch her eye but one girl in particular felt the need to make her presence known. She ran her hand down Danielle's shoulder to get her attention and Danielle froze when she recognised the face. She switched sides immediately and took Michelle by the hand pulling the girl towards hers.

"It's Kerry." She whispered quickly. Quinn was too busy dancing to notice the interaction but when she turned back to her friends Michelle had her arms wrapped around Danielle's neck as they danced intimately.

"Oh God." Quinn muttered. Well at least Danielle hasn't got her drunk first she's the only sober one here Quinn thought. As she looked at them a warm body slid up beside her and started to dance within the girl's personal space. Quinn showed no sign of resisting and the girl wrapped her arms around her stomach as she danced with her from behind. The girl whispered into Quinn's ear.

"A girl like you should never feel like a third wheel." The girl nodded her head to where Quinn's friends were still dancing. Quinn leaned back into the girl and enjoyed the feeling of being close to someone. Danielle looked around her checking to see if Kerry had left the dance floor and when it became apparent that she had she released Michelle from their current position.

She laughed. "She's gone thank God. Where's Quinn?" both girls looked around for their friend.

The girl had turned Quinn around and they were looking at each other while they danced. Danielle spotted them and eyed the girl who looked like she would eat Quinn for breakfast. There were whispered exchanged and Danielle looked on as the girl leaned forward and pressed her lips to Quinn's.

Quinn could feel the alcohol running through her veins but even through that she didn't feel like she was doing anything wrong. Kissing this girl would not ruin a friendship. If this girl went around kissing random girls in bars then she would have no objection to being classed as an 'experiment' it was win win. It felt natural. It was soft and untainted. It was nice.

Quinn pulled back from the kiss. It wasn't Rachel. She sighed and then looked up to see Danielle staring at her intently and Michelle looking around embarrassed. It was time to go home.

"Thank you for the dance," Quinn said quickly and walked from the dance floor where she was followed by the other two girls. She walked straight to wear she had been keeping her jacket and waited for the other girls to retrieve their belongings signalling that it was time to go home. The car was opened and all three got in but Michelle paused and then started the car to take them home.

"What was that back there Quinn?" Danielle asked sternly but her eyes remained neutral. Quinn ran her fingers through her hair. She smiled at her friend before moving forward to playfully ruffle her hair.

"I just had to see." Danielle nodded satisfied with that answer.

"She still screwing around?" She asked bluntly.

Quinn shook her head. "She hasn't been out nor has she had anyone over other than her friend. Every morning I wake up and she's there. She hasn't tried anything and she always waits until I'm asleep to get into bed."

"So you love her?" Danielle asked casually.

"What? NO! I absolutely do not love her! It's just an infatuation, I told you that before." Quinn protested.

"And how do infatuations end Quinn? Because the way I'm hearing it well it almost sounds like you don't really want her you just don't want anyone else to have her."

"That's not true." Quinn had been drinking yes but she thought that everything made sense in her head. Rachel was her best friend and she shouldn't be sleeping with anyone other than her. How was that hard to understand? That didn't mean she was in love with her or anything. She hadn't even determined her own sexuality never mind Rachel's. Maybe they should talk. She would tell the girl straight. Quinn giggled out loud at the pun in her head. Danielle looked at her shaking her head and laughed.

When they arrived at Quinn's apartment Danielle said she would walk her to the door to make sure she got in ok. Quinn protested until she tried unsuccessfully to steadily get out of the car. She wasn't wasted just buzzed. Danielle took her keys and opened the door for her. They both entered the flat and walked through to the living room. Rachel was lying on the couch with a blanket over her and woke up quickly after being startled by the two girl's arrival. Danielle nodded at her.

"Rachel." She said as she walked past the girl into the kitchen and poured Quinn a glass of water. Rachel looked quickly at Quinn who stared at her defiantly with just the hint of a raised eyebrow. Quinn was almost challenging Rachel to say something. Their eye contact dropped as Danielle walked back in and handed Quinn a glass of water. She turned and looked at Rachel with a soft look on her face.

"Can you take it from here?" She smiled.

Rachel cleared her throat. "Of course. Thank you for bringing her home." Rachel nodded as she walked towards Quinn and pulled the girl into a short strong cuddle.

"Take care you two. See you _both_ soon." She let herself out and closed the door.

"And then there were two." Quinn said coyly.

"We should get you into bed." Rachel said to the blonde.

"Well you might as well come with me. It's not like you won't be there when I wake up." Quinn remarked. Rachel took a deep breath.

"Will you manage to change yourself? I'll give you a minute to get ready."

"Why? I've seen you in some...compromising positions, don't you think it's your turn to see me?"

Rachel gulped. "I'll give you a minute to get ready."

Quinn shrugged. "Whatever."

When Rachel went through to the room Quinn was wearing a vest top and shorts. Rachel glanced at her and noted that the girl wasn't wearing a bra. Quinn smirked.

"It's cold in here." She tilted her head at Rachel.

"Apparently so." Rachel quipped back.

"You could try putting some more clothes on...it may help." Rachel suggested. Quinn laughed.

"Weren't you the one trying to get me out of my clothes just recently?"

"And you rightfully declined."

"So you fucked the first guy you laid eyes on?" Quinn struck a low blow and although Rachel had been waiting for it, it had stung.

"I thought you had freaked out and left. He came back to collect something from the night before..."

Quinn cut in "What was left of your dignity? Or the last bit of respect I had for you?"

It hurt. "You don't mean that Quinn. I know your hurt...I just didn't know. I hadn't thought about your feelings I just thought you were experimenting. Your beautiful Quinn and we were drinking. If I could take the whole night back I would."

"The whole night?"

"Yes all of it. Because I realise now I was doing it for the wrong reasons." They both knew they were talking about what had happened between them.

Quinn's anger subsided. "It hurt Rach. It hurt that you could have thought so little of me."

"I'm so sorry Quinn I would do anything to fix it." Rachel pleaded, the vulnerability all over her face.

Quinn smirked. "Good. I know how you can do that."

"Tell me and I'll do it."

"I was out tonight and I kissed a beautiful girl on the dance floor." Rachel winced.

"Danielle?"

"No not Danielle just a girl I met." Quinn said boldly.

"Congratulations." Rachel said and looked down.

"So why isn't she here?" Rachel enquired quietly.

"We're not all sex addicts Rachel!" Quinn spat out.

Rachel ignored her. "So what can I do? Recommend a nice place for you to take her for dinner?"

"No I won't be seeing her again. What I need is to get over this...infatuation _thing _I have for you." Rachel looked up at her suddenly and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Don't pretend you don't know. I'm over playing games." Rachel breathed, her heart was racing. She had been hoping they could work through whatever was going on with them but Quinn wanted to get over it.

"And how do you suggest I do that Quinn? If the other night didn't make you hate me then I think you're stuck with me." Rachel smiled triumphantly.

"Fuck me?" Quinn said casually.

"I beg your pardon?" Rachel asked as her eyebrows shot up. "Quinn I think you have had way too much to drink."

"You beg my pardon?" Quinn laughed. "I'm so sorry Rachel did I offend your delicate ears? I've seen you fuck and now I'd like you to fuck me. Then we can be friends again." Quinn smiled.

"This is what you want? This is how I've to fix things?" Rachel buried her head in her hands. How had this went so wrong.

"Maybe I'm just tired of being the only person in New York that hasn't fucked Rachel Berry."

This isn't the way this was supposed to go. "Quinn, listen to me I have things I need to say. I've thought a lot about how to approach you and I wasn't going to say anything tonight because you've been drinking but I..." Quinn laughed and interrupted.

"Please don't tell me you love me? God that would be tragic." Rachel cleared her throat.

"Actually no. I love you as a friend so I thought we could explore the possibility of something more; there is obviously a mutual attraction and I thought we could..."

"Well you thought wrong. I've told you how to fix it...so fix it."

Rachel couldn't deal with a Quinn drunk. She wanted to speak to her friend not the ex bitch of McKinley high. God had this been how Quinn felt? The thought produced a knot in her stomach. She would have to wait until Quinn was sober and reiterate what she had said tonight. They had a chance. She could feel it.

"Well there is no way I'm going to 'fix it'tonight. So I suggest we get some sleep and revisit this conversation tomorrow."

Quinn looked at her face and seen her Rachel. Even the way she had phrased her last sentence was the Rachel Berry she remembered. Could she really go through with this?

"Ok. I'll give you the night to sleep on it." Quinn got under the covers and turned to face the other way. Rachel got up and turned the light off before climbing into bed beside the blonde. Two girls. Two heads running on overdrive. One bed.

"Goodnight Quinn." Rachel closed her eyes.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N Hey it's been a little while but Uni has been destroying my soul... Anyways thank you for your reviews and for following the story. This chapter is M for a reason ;) a very good reason. Let me know what you think of this one.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee **

When Quinn awoke the next morning she knew instantly that something was missing. She quickly noted the absence of a brunette in her bed. She got out of bed and walked through to survey the living room. The girl in question wasn't there but she could hear the shower running in the next room. She decided to sneak in and maybe even join the brunette. She may have been drunk but she stood by her proposition last night. She tried to fill herself with confidence. Rachel had agreed to her terms it wasn't like she could really kick the blonde out if she were to 'fall' naked into the shower Quinn decided.

Before she could talk herself out of it she started to remove her clothes. She left herself in just her black bra and panties before she headed towards the other girl's bathroom. As she got closer she heard something else. Singing?

"But she never sings here anymore." Quinn thought out loud.

When she got to the door she could hear it more clearly. She opened the door slightly and peered into the steam filled room.

"_I've been watching your world from afar, _

_I've been trying to be where you are _

_And I've been secretly falling apart, I'll see. _

_To me, you're strange and you're beautiful, _

_You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see, _

_You turn every head but you don't see me._

_I'll put a spell on you..._

_You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you. _

_And when I wake you_

_I'll be the first thing you see._

_And you'll realise that you love me."_

Quinn hadn't realised that she had been edging further and further into the steam filled room. She had been so captivated by the song and by the voice. She was now standing in front of the shower staring at the back of a very naked Rachel. As if sensing her presence Rachel turned to face her. She looked surprised but quickly recovered and arched an eyebrow at Quinn through the glass door.

"I wasn't aware that letting you watch me shower was part of our deal?" Rachel spoke coyly.

Quinn cleared her throat and tried to keep her eyes from dropping from Rachel's own. The temptation was becoming too great. At the moment she felt her eyes about to lose contact the brunettes suddenly dropped and eyed Quinn.

"Are you always in your underwear when you spy on people? Because I'm definitely coming round to the idea." Rachel said with an amused tone.

"For you to fulfil your end of the deal I'm required to be naked." Quinn countered.

"But you're not." Rachel pointed out. Quinn met Rachel's challenging eyes and without dropping eye contact Quinn used one hand to unclasp her bra and let it fall to the floor. The blonde's face dared Rachel to look down. Rachel licked her lips.

"Still not naked." She smirked at the girl. Quinn's thumbs slipped into each side of her thong and slid it gracefully to the ground. Rachel's eyes followed her hands until the girl stepped out of her underwear.

Quinn tilted her head and visibly bit her lip. "So do I have to wait to be invited or do you feel safer when there is a glass door separating us?"

Rachel could have come on the spot. She had been trying not to moan out loud as soon as Quinn's bra hit the floor.

"I have been thinking about your proposition. I agreed to the terms and now you have to agree to mine. As I understand it this has to be a onetime thing?"

Quinn nodded as she watched beads of water running down Rachel's soft skin.

"Ok. Then this won't be it." Quinn's head jolted up to look at Rachel's face.

"I know you're in a hurry to get _it_ over with but I get to decide how and when it will happen."

Quinn tried not to let the fact that she was furious show. How had Rachel managed to get her fully naked and then let it be known that nothing was going to happen?

Quinn rolled her eyes and looked awkwardly away from Rachel.

"So you agree?" Rachel smirked at Quinn who just nodded and folded her arms.

"So you understand that anything that happens in this shower right now is not part of our agreement?" Quinn nodded again and then the words sank in. Her eyes lit up.

"Wait. What?"

Rachel opened the door and signalled with her head for the blonde to enter.

The hot water poured over Quinn's hair and face. Rachel had stepped back to allow Quinn entrance and was now gazing at the girl as the water covered her. Finally she traced her finger from the top of Quinn's spine to the bottom. The blonde turned around to face her. Quinn noted the beauty of Rachel. Her eyes were almost black and completely filled with lust. She was visibly panting at the sight of Quinn.

Rachel moved forward and lightly kissed Quinn's lips. She kissed along her jaw line and looked up to see the blonde's eyes had closed. She put her hands on Quinn's hips to steady herself and began to kiss Quinn's neck. She heard the blonde moan and gently sucked around her pulse point. Her hands moved round to Quinn's back and she couldn't help but allow them to fall and slowly caress the girl's ass.

Quinn couldn't believe this was happening. Every touch of Rachel's lips sent shivers through her whole body. It was so...sensual? Something wasn't right. This wasn't what she had pictured. It was amazing but Quinn panicked when the thought occurred that Rachel wasn't trying to fuck her she was trying to make love and there wasn't a thing Quinn could do to stop her...but she would try.

Quinn opened her eyes and witnessed the vulnerability in Rachel. She tried to block it out as she pushed Rachel against the tiled wall. She brought their lips together and kissed her passionately. She let her hands roam freely through the girl's hair and hesitate only for a second before placing her hands on the divas breasts. Her nipples hardened underneath Quinn's touch and she whimpered. Quinn bit the girl's neck and rolled her nipple between her fingers. Her leg slipped instinctively between Rachel's bare thighs and the girl moaned loudly at the contact. She knew that the wet heat that was now spilling onto her thigh was not from the shower and started to grind against the other girl. Rachel gripped onto Quinn's shoulders as the girl's movement increased the friction between her pussy and Quinn's thigh. The hot water pounded down on top of them making their hungry kisses sloppy and sensual at the same time.

"I want you." Rachel let slip. As soon as she heard the words escape the brunette's mouth Quinn's hand trailed down Rachel's stomach and lingered just above the girl's centre.

"God Rach." Quinn kissed her hard. "I want to fuck you so much."

Rachel hesitated. "That's not what I want Quinn."

"What do you want Rachel?"

"Just you." Came the soft reply. A look of realisation dawned on Quinn but she shut it down quickly.

"Not an option."

Rachel didn't have time to comprehend the words. Quinn plunged two fingers inside of Rachel making the girl's hips buck wildly. Rachel felt amazing. Quinn's fingers slipped inside of her and curled upwards causing Rachel to moan wildly. Her thumb circled the girl's clit and she writhed against the wall. Quinn pulled her finger out and added a third. Rachel's hips moved forwards to meet the girls hand as she built up a rhythm. Rachel could feel her orgasm rising.

"I want you to come." Quinn breathed. Rachel nodded. Rachel leaned forwards and kissed the girl softly before her orgasm consumed her and she rode it out on Quinn's fingers.

When Quinn stepped back from the girl she was leaning against the wall panting gently. The water hitting off of the floor sounded heavier suddenly. The two girls looked at each other.

"Get what you came for?" Rachel asked between breaths.

Quinn nodded and cleared her throat.

Rachel's eyes filled with tears. "Was it worth it?"

"Rachel." Quinn didn't even know what words could follow that name.

"Was it worth it?" Rachel's hands were by her sides pressed against the wall. She felt so overwhelmed they were keeping her from falling to the ground. Quinn pushed the door open and stepped out of the shower not looking back. As the blonde left the bathroom Rachel let herself slide down the wall until she was sitting on the shower floor.

Quinn had left and washed her hair in her own room. She was fully dressed by the time Rachel had appeared in the living room with her hair wrapped in a towel and wearing a bath robe.

"Rachel I..." Quinn started.

"You were great Quinn. Marks out of ten? You were off the chart."

"Don't. I got caught up in the heat of the moment." Quinn explained.

"Well next time will be on my terms. I know you want to _fuck_ me out of your system but if we have any hope at retaining a friendship when you're 'finished' with me I will never let you make me feel like this again. I may have slept around but I will never let anyone use me least of all my best friend."

Rachel left the living room and Quinn was left alone with her thoughts. What had happened in that shower was amazing. But Quinn was essentially using Rachel to get over her. All she could think about right now was that Rachel had barely touched her and she had never felt so sexually satisfied with anyone. Could Rachel really become hers? Just hers?

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. So this chapter is relatively short by comparison. I think (although don't quote me) there will be three chapters after this one. This chapter gives an outline of how the story will go. I'm pretty excited about finishing it as long as I can do it right. Thank you for following and for your reviews. I had an anon review that I'd like to respond to just to clarify that there is no problem with sleeping around. The Rachel I have been trying to show has been literally using people and treating them like they mean nothing to her. She then made Quinn feel the same by treating her like she was meaningless. It's not the actual sex that's the problem with Rachel it's the fact that she didn't care about any one of the people she's had it with. Speaking of sex could someone mail me and tell me what the ratings on this site mean? I'm from the U.K and I have rated this M because of sex, language etc but I wondered what the next one down covers.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. Also the last chapter included the song Strange and Beautiful by Aqualung.**

"Ouch. Poor Rachel" Danielle raised her eye brows at Quinn. Quinn had just told her what had happened between her and the brunette the night before.

"What? You're supposed to be on my side!" Quinn groaned and put her head in her hands. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"I'll tell you what you're doing, you're hurting the girl you love by turning her into a cheap thrill to quench your lesbian thirst."

"I've never once said I loved her!" Quinn exclaimed.

"I'm sorry; I assumed that love is a term used when discussing two BEST friends." Danielle scoffed.

"When did this get so fucked up?"

"This pity party has got to end. You realise you have had a complete role reversal? Yeah Rachel fucked up Quinn but she has dealt with everything since then unlike you who..."

Quinn interrupted her. "Yeah ok I've heard enough. I'm handling things in my own way."

"Pfff so I've been hearing." Danielle laughed and Quinn nudged her.

"Seriously though, don't push her away now that you finally have her." Danielle said sincerely.

Quinn's phone started ringing and the girl pulled it from her handbag and checked the screen.

"It's Rachel." She looked at the screen curiously.

"Well answer it." Danielle suggested impatiently. Quinn huffed.

"Hello." She listened carefully to the voice at the other end. "You're here? Why are you here?" She looked around her with her ear still pressed to the receiver. "Two secs." She covered her phone with her hand.

"Rachel's on campus looking for me." She said quickly to Danielle.

"So tell her where you are! God Quinn it's not rocket science."

Quinn rolled her eyes before telling the girl on the other end of the phone that they were sitting at the picnic benches by the statue on the south side of the campus. When Quinn hung up Danielle started gathering her things as if to get ready to leave.

"Don't even think about moving." Danielle let her bag fall along with her jaw as she spotted the brunette coming towards them.

"Won't argue with that. Wow! And that's with clothes on!"

Quinn turned her head to the direction that Danielle was looking in and felt her heart rate quicken. Rachel looked stunning and easily stood out from the students around her. She was wearing a pair of black jeans that clung to her hips and a white v-neck cropped top that left her perfectly toned stomach on display. The two girls just stared at her.

"Ladies." She looked at Danielle whose eyes were darting from her abs to her chest.

"Honey my eyes are up here." Rachel signalled to Danielle who nodded and looked at Quinn.

"And she has attitude. I'd definitely consider her for my first wife." Danielle said to the blonde who rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"What are you doing here Rachel?" Rachel moved forward and sat down beside the unsuspecting blonde leaving no space between them. She moved in and quickly pecked the surprised blonde's lips.

"Baby. We need to talk." Rachel smiled at Quinn and watched as confusion took over the girl's face.

"Ok you can go now." Quinn said quietly to Danielle.

"Aww come on! Things just got interesting..." She eyed the brunette. "Well...more interesting." She was already picking up her bag as she finished her sentence.

"Remember sex in a public place is still illegal...and I have a perfectly good king sized bed just around the cor..."

"Go now." Quinn interrupted and the red head laughed as she walked away.

Quinn turned her expression back to Rachel who looked amused.

"Baby?" Quinn raised her eyebrow. "Since when am I your baby?"

"That's why I'm here." Rachel smirked and turned her whole body to face Quinn. Her legs straddled the bench she was sitting on and Quinn gulped. Was it getting hotter out here? Rachel's scent filled her nose and images of their shower escapade flooded her brain. She almost moaned out loud.

"I'd like to discuss our proposition."

"You mean _my_ proposition?" Quinn corrected.

"No ours. I've realised that all I am getting from your deal is a friendship that may or may not survive the terms of it. I now want to amend these terms and in turn I have come up with a proposition of my own."

"You mean you didn't get enough from it last night in the shower?" Quinn tilted her head innocently at Rachel.

"You honestly think _that_ was enough to satisfy me? Come on Quinn I thought you knew me better than that." Rachel let her tongue glide over her top lip and Quinn just stared at the movement. She shook her head to silence the thoughts running through her mind.

"So what do you want?" Quinn asked.

"One week." Rachel said confidently.

"You want us to fuck for a week?" Quinn asked trying not to let the anticipation effect the tone of her voice. Rachel shook her head.

"Yeah, you wish." She laughed lightly and Quinn's expression turned cold. She didn't like feeling ridiculed.

"No what I want is for you to let me show you what it would be like to have me as a girlfriend, for one whole week." She stopped there to let Quinn assess what she had said.

"How is that different?" Quinn quipped.

"Well for starters there would be no sex." Rachel smirked.

"So you're forfeiting the only term outlined in my proposition?" Quinn challenged.

"I haven't finished. You let me show you how good a relationship between us could be and love it or hate it I'll give you exactly what you want. If at the end of the week all you get out of it is the hottest, most satisfying, mind blowing _fuck_ of your entire existence then so be it."

Quinn's mouth opened and closed. "Do you need time to think about it?" Rachel enquired. Quinn shook her head at the brunette.

"No but I have a condition." Quinn said as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Name it?"

"You can't sleep with anyone else while we're doing _this._"

Rachel smiled. "Agreed. But neither can you. In fact no kissing either! If your previous encounters are anything to go by kissing other girls ends up getting you hot for me."

"So all I have to do is play along?" Quinn questioned.

"For the first few days maybe." Rachel said and then bit her lip.

"And then what happens?"

"Then you'll forget that you're only playing." Rachel moved closer to Quinn and brushed the hair from her face. She looked intently into her eyes and held her face as she pressed her lips to the blonde's and kissed her in broad daylight. Quinn pulled away and looked at the brunette who raised her eyebrows in challenge. Quinn nodded her head and moved back in to kiss her. Their lips parted and their tongues met softly. They explored each other within the soft kiss until Rachel broke the kiss and pecked Quinn gently.

"I'm making dinner." Rachel declared standing up. "Text me when you've finished for the day and I will see you at home."

Quinn nodded. "I'll see you at home." Quinn watched Rachel as she walked away. Rachel turned heads as she walked through the campus but if she noticed she didn't acknowledge it. Quinn didn't know what to expect this week but excitement filled her stomach. The end of this week promised only one thing – clarity. She would know one way or the other. The one thing that Quinn couldn't get out of her mind, even by the time it had taken to get to her next class, was the tingles that covered her body when Rachel called her baby.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N It's been a while. I had A LOT of uni. Don't hate me. The next one will be very very soon. DAgron01 your advice was exactly what I needed and I thank you so much for it. I continue to love your stories and recommend them to all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Unfortunately.**

It was fun. Quinn concluded to herself as she stopped to ponder the night she had just had. Rachel had made dinner. Quinn had of course been stand offish at first but Rachel had come across so light and carefree she couldn't help but get caught up in it. Rachel had told her all about her latest audition and how Josh had almost died when she told him she would be almost nude in one scene if she got the part. When Rachel had told Quinn she looked at her as though waiting for a reaction.

"So to see you naked I'd just have to buy a ticket?" It had been the first innuendo of the night. It changed the atmosphere ever so slightly.

"Well technically you're my girlfriend right now so you wouldn't have to buy a ticket" Rachel teased. Quinn arched her eyebrow.

"Really? I thought I wasn't allowed to touch you this week?" Quinn enquired.

Rachel shrugged. "I never said you couldn't look though...if you could do that without being tempted..." Rachel crawled along the couch towards where Quinn was sitting. "Then I really couldn't stop you. Rachel stopped short of Quinn's lips and gazed into the girl's hazel eyes. Quinn looked from Rachel's eyes to her lips and catching the movement Rachel ran her tongue over them.

"I...Rach I wanna kiss you." Quinn whispered while still staring at her beautiful mouth. Rachel nodded slowly breaking Quinn's trance.

"That's allowed." Rachel whispered back. "But don't think I won't stop you this time if you get carried away." The last part pulled the memory into Quinn's head. Rachel naked in the shower, panting her name as her fingers slid inside of her. Rachel telling her...telling her that she wanted her, that she wanted more. Quinn closed the distance between their lips. It was passionate and was heating up quickly. Rachel moaned into Quinn's mouth and their tongues met. They explored each other and the pace of their kissing slowed down. Quinn's hands became lost in the brunette's long hair and Rachel held Quinn's cheek with her hand. When Quinn gently moved her hands to Rachel's hips and guided them so that the brunette was now sitting on the blondes lap Rachel made no move to stop her. When Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel in an attempt to pull her closer the brunette responded by wrapping her legs around Quinn's waist. They had never been closer yet it was almost sensual. Rachel broke the kiss and pulled back to look at Quinn. Her eyes were definitely darker than before, Rachel noted but there was something deeper than lust.

"Hey." Rachel smiled.

"Rachel." Quinn said softly.

"It could always be like this you know." Rachel said affectionately. Quinn nuzzled into her neck as Rachel wrapped her arms around her back.

"How many girls have you been with?" Quinn's lips were still grazing Rachel's neck as she spoke, her face hidden from Rachel's.

"Does it matter? Rachel breathed.

"I'd like to be able to ask you things. Maybe get to know you again." Quinn laughed into Rachel's neck.

"Ok...well...one or two." Rachel said quietly. Quinn lifted her head from Rachel and faced her as she spoke.

"Well which is it? One or two?" Quinn laughed as she spoke.

"Three." Rachel sighed.

Quinn's eyebrows shot up.

"You must really know what you're doing then..." Quinn faded off and looked down before asking "Did you...enjoy it?"

"With you? Rachel asked softly. Quinn's eyes looked up at her and the blonde shook her head. "With the others."

"I had fun." Rachel said honestly. "I had fun with you too, but that's not enough for me anymore. I told you I want more than that."

Quinn nodded. "I know what you said. But why now?" Rachel smiled a full Rachel Berry smile.

"Because you're worth it. And I'd like to keep you."

"And what if that's not what I want? What if I just want the fun?" Quinn asked boldly though her eyes told another story.

"Then you can have it. But with the exception of our one night only deal you won't be having it with me." Rachel moved from Quinn's lap and settled herself on the couch beside her and idly played with the blonde's hair.

"Don't get me wrong." Rachel started as she kissed along Quinn's jaw line. "I won't withhold friendship from you just because you don't want anything more it's just..."

"Just what?" Quinn asked. She could feel a light moan on her lips as Rachel pressed her own to them.

"Think of what you could have. I...I do know that you want me Quinn." Rachel said almost shyly.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "That's a bit cocky of you Berry is it not?"

"Only if it's not true. But I believe it is which means I am merely being honest." Rachel didn't realise that Quinn's defences were going up.

"I'm going to bed Rachel. I think it would suit me better if you slept in your own room tonight. I'm not violating any rules with this request am I?"

Rachel merely shook her head. She hadn't meant to annoy Quinn she just wanted to have an honest conversation. She watched as Quinn left and closed her room door behind her. Girl's are hard Rachel thought.

The next day Rachel arose and took her morning shower. Her hair still wrapped in a towel she headed for the kitchen and saw that the coffee was already in the pot. She could hear Quinn humming to herself as she buttered her toast. She was already dressed and she smiled when Rachel walked towards her.

"Breakfast to go unfortunately; I have a very early start." Before Rachel could respond Quinn leaned forward and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Mmm better than breakfast." Quinn smiled and headed towards the door. "We're going out with my friends tomorrow night, I'll fill you in on the details when I get home." Quinn didn't wait for answer before she walked out of the door.

Rachel had to hold back a true 'Rachel Berry' squeal. She got butterflies instantly and although she couldn't help wonder what the hell had changed she was excited. She picked up her cell and called Josh.

"Tell me you're free this morning?" She asked happily. She arranged to meet Josh at a downtown cafe and was excited to discuss the morning events.

Quinn's morning classes went by quickly. The sun was shining and she found herself sitting at the same picnic bench as the day before with Danielle and Heather.

"So fill us in then Q what happened last night?" Danielle asked excitedly. Quinn hesitated before answering the red head.

"Do you remember me asking you not to call me that?" Her tone was gentle and not reprimanding. Danielle looked confused but nodded almost apologetically.

"It wasn't just because of the..." She looked briefly at Heather. "Context. I wasn't just trying to be a bitch, it just so happens that you are recycling a nickname I left behind for a reason."

"Do we have to guess the reason or do you feel like enlightening us?" Danielle joked and Quinn laughed quietly.

"When Rachel and I first moved here it was with the intention that we leave behind the parts of ourselves that we didn't like. You remember what I told you about high school?"

"Yes you were head cheerleader and had the run of the school etc." Heather chimed in. Quinn looked her over and surmised that she knew exactly the type she would have been in high school; the bitchy little follower of the head bitch. She continued.

"Well Rachel and I were never really friends until senior year...she was not one of the popular students and in fact was bullied quite badly." Quinn paused. "By me." She waited for their reactions. Heather didn't even have the courtesy to act surprised. Danielle's facial expression was that of shock and possibly understanding.

"We became close in senior year after many attempts by Rachel to become my friend. When I got to know her I realised what I could have already guessed; she was wonderful. Instead of trying to hurt her I wanted to protect her and I did. When we both got accepted to schools in New York I thought it was fate." The girls nodded although Heather looked bored.

"I made a promise to Rachel the first night we spent at the flat. I told her that I would always be there and that the HBIC 'Q' was gone."

Heather snorted. "People don't change who they are by cutting out nicknames." Danielle rolled her eyes.

"I feel sorry for people who leave high school and keep the parts of themselves they don't like. Especially if it was never really who they were in the first place." Danielle smiled at Quinn.

"It was exactly that, it was never about the name but it felt good to not worry about the front I was showing to the world and just be myself. That was why it hurt so much when Rachel started acting differently. I had been the girl who hid behind the mask and I felt that Rachel was acting like she had something to prove...I still don't know what."

"Then ask her? It's as simple as that Quinn; she is still the same girl and is clearly crazy about you. She may have gone a bit too far but when she recognized that _you _weren't happy with her behaviour she stopped."

"Well I think it's Karma. You fucked with her in high school she's fucking with you in college. Simple." Heather added triumphantly.

"_You_ are simple. Idiot. Ignore her Quinn only you truly know Rachel. Would she be trying to be your girlfriend if that isn't what she wanted? Deep down you have to know the answer." Danielle spoke while glaring at Heather who still looked smug.

"Heather's right; it could have been karma. Rachel didn't know I had feelings for her and now that she does she has been the person that I know and love again."

"So why can't you just swallow your stupid pride and go with it?" Danielle asked, the frustration showing on her face.

"Because Danielle when you see the person you like _fucking_ some guy after trying to get you into bed two hours before you will realise that it's not that goddamn simple!" Quinn angrily snapped at Danielle.

"And here was me thinking that the NIGHT that something happened between you and Rachel was a continuation of the DAY you almost fucked me." Rachel snapped back. Heather gasped and her face turned into a smirk. Quinn ignored her and stood up abruptly.

"I was NEVER going to fuck you Danielle."

"Sit down drama queen it's not about that." Danielle rolled her eyes. "It's the fact that you're a hypocrite Quinn. I don't know what part of this set up with Rachel has got you all riled up but it's not that she slept with other people. You need to work out what you want, because if it's Rachel then you have her. Maybe you always have but your ego wouldn't let you go there. She's beautiful, smart and sexy as hell and she asking you to make her yours! What the hell is holding you back?"

Quinn stormed away from the table her eyes filled up with tears. She stopped at a nearby wall and leaned against it trying to compose herself. She felt the hand on her arm and knew Danielle had followed her. She didn't lift her head.

"I'm so unbelievably terrified. I never wanted to be gay. I wanted the feelings to go away. I never want to hurt her again and I'm terrified that I do. I don't care who she's been with before it's not an issue for me I just felt rejected. The only person who has ever known me inside and out didn't want me and it hurt. I don't deserve her, yet when I woke up this morning and she wasn't in my bed it felt like part of me was missing and all I could think when I saw her this morning was how beautiful she looked."

She turned to face Danielle. "And it's confusing." She laughed half heartedly as Danielle stroked her shoulder. "I just don't get why now after everything she suddenly wants to be with me, I mean I didn't even know she was into girls and it turns out she's been with them before."

"It sounds like the two of you have a lot to talk about. You have questions that need answers and you have things that need to be said to Rachel. I'm here for you Quinn but the only person who can really help you right now is..."

"Rachel." Quinn stated firmly through her tears.

"Then you know what you have to do..."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N. I am actually genuinely sorry I haven't updated sooner. I had written this chapter and then it went missing from my laptop like completely gone and I was so mad I couldn't write it again. But I did lol completely different from the one I would've published before but oh well. This is Rachel's side of the story.**

When Rachel arrived at the cafe Josh was already at a table and was sipping a glass of red wine. The bottle and an empty glass were waiting on the table. Rachel hurried over to him excitedly. When she sat down Josh gave her a half hearted smile and proceeded to pour her some wine.

"Hey." Rachel smiled. "Oh none for me thanks." But the boy ignored her and filled up her glass.

"Ok maybe one glass won't hurt." Rachel took a sip.

"Why would it hurt? It's just wine and you're not exactly a raging alcoholic." Josh took a long drink of his own wine. His tone was serious but Rachel simply shrugged it off determined that her good mood would not be tainted.

Josh cleared his throat. "Rachel, who is your best friend in New York? Excluding anyone blonde."

"You of course. Is everything ok?" Rachel looked concerned.

"And as your best friend one would assume that I know you quite well. You're many faces as it were."

Rachel nodded. "_One_ would assume." Rachel laughed nervously.

Josh sighed. "The diva on stage, the player on a night out and the young girl who came to New York to make her dreams come true."

"Josh what's your point?"

"You're not gay Rachel."

Rachel's eyebrows shot up in shock. Her mouth opened and closed and she looked at him confused.

"I apologise. I hadn't meant it to come out as bluntly as that. Let me explain." He smiled quickly as her face turned into a scowl.

"I have been your friend since you arrived here. I have seen you with guys and very occasionally a girl. When you told me about Quinn I asked all the right questions. Were you jealous about her and that other girl? Were the guys that you took home a cover for a confusion of your sexuality? Had you felt sexually attracted to her before? Your answer to all of these questions was no."

"And you think that means what exactly? I have never had any need to 'cover' my sexuality it has never been an issue for me I have always been attracted to a person not a gender. Who I sleep with is my choice and I don't think that my motives for doing so should have to be justified. I wasn't jealous of Quinn and Danielle because to me Quinn had always been someone off limits and to hear that she had experimented with the idea of girls excited me. I may have gone about it in the completely wrong way but the thought of having Quinn in any capacity was my motivation. That and a bottle of wine..."

"So you had been sexually attracted to her before?" Josh asked quietly.

"Please, have you seen the girl? _You_ could be attracted to her."

Josh laughed and the tension broke. "It's still not enough Rachel. The girl is crazy for you, she might be guarded and proposing all sorts of idiotic things but that is clearly a defence mechanism. You have the potential to destroy this girl."

"You remember me talking about an audition I was going for during first term? The off Broadway show?"

Josh looked confused at the change of topic. "Voca?"

"Voca People. Yes. Well I met one of the producers at the party near the beginning of term. We hit it off and he said that he would set me up with an audition. I didn't sleep with him for that reason...I mean it was only an audition and it wasn't like he could get me the part." Josh nodded.

"I thought he liked me and he was only the second guy I had slept so it wasn't like I was very experienced..."

"What happened Rachel?" Josh asked softly.

"When I asked information about the auditions he told me that we had been having fun and that's why he had kept seeing me but as for me being right for the show he was sorry but I didn't have the right look or figure."

"RACHEL! That show has people dressed in white suits with white face paint and looking ridiculous. You wouldn't recognise them walking down the street."

"Well I know that now...but at the time I was humiliated. I had let someone be intimate with me and they clearly didn't like what they had seen. It hurt."

"He was clearly an asshole and had probably used the same routine on hundreds of girls." Josh was outraged.

Rachel smirked. "Exactly, so I decided that I would never be one of those girls again. As long as I was in control I would be using them and not the other way around."

"So tell me about Quinn."

"God! Quinn is the girl. I would've done anything to be her friend in high school and anything to keep her. She's the girl that with one smile tells you that life is worth living. Being near her gets me excited and a conversation with her lifts my whole day. She knows I'm selfish and insecure..."

"Easy there Marilyn." Josh winked.

"But she doesn't care. And when she touches me it's like being consumed by electricity."

"That sounds...kinda dangerous." Josh concluded.

"Definitely. But also very worth it. She's worth it all. I would dedicate my first Tony to Justin Bieber if she asked me to."

"Ewww Rachel no."

Rachel laughed. "I felt desired by men and curious about women but it's always been her. Beautiful, brilliant and completely unattainable."

"Apparently not unattainable."

"She wants to have sex with me and nothing more. Just like that producer. I have to make her want me back."

"Excellent. Right first things first, text her and tell her your spending the night at my house tonight." Rachel interrupted.

"But Josh I only have a few days left with her as my faux girlfriend."

"And tonight she will miss you and then tomorrow when we show up at whatever club we are all frequenting she will be all over you like rash."

"We?" Rachel raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Yes we, you need back up especially if Danielle will be there with her claws sharpened."

"I actually think she's alright."

"She's into Quinn! But I guess we could play the old 'keep your friends close and your enemy's closer' routine."

"I don't wanna play anything Josh."

"It's just for the rest of the week. You are going to make Quinn want you so much she can't stand it and when she finally has you she won't want to let you go."

"Now this I like."

"I thought you might, now text her."

**Rachel: Hey Quinn just to let you know I won't be home tonight Josh has been bugging me to help him with a script so I'm spending the night at his. Looking forward to tomorrow night ;)**

"Perfect now tomorrow we go shopping and get our hair and nails done and wow the unsuspecting crowd."

"And now?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Well half a bottle of red wine later and I feel like I can face Mr Peterson's meditation of the artistic mind class. Let's go."

They both rose from the table Josh putting money down and holding his arm out for Rachel. They both walked excitedly away from the cafe and Rachel felt for the first time that she might actually get her girl.

TBC...next chapter = night out and undeniable sexual chemistry. Will they or won't they?


	13. Chapter 13

The lights were dimmed so that the crowd on the dance floor were only shapes and outlines moving a midst the smoke from the machines.

The music blared and a beautiful girl with dark brown hair and beautiful brown eyes danced in the center of the floor.

She was completely oblivious to her surroundings and never once acknowledged the lustful stares that were aimed in her direction.

Her hips swayed and her sensual movements captivated her unintended audience. Her eyes closed as she found herself lost in the music.

When hands gently, but possessively attached themselves to her hips her eyes opened suddenly as her breath caught in her throat.

"Quinn?" she almost whispered and tilted her head to clarify that she was correct.

"Ssh."

Rachel sighed as she let her body be molded into Quinn. She closed her eyes and let her body feel everything.

Quinn's hands running from her hips to her toned stomach as they created their own rhythm.

She felt Quinn's breasts pressed up against her back and let her own hands explore whatever part of the blondes body she could reach.

Her hands traveled behind her and rested on Quinn's outer thighs, keeping her as close as was physically possible.

Quinn let out a moan next to Rachel's ear and Rachel could feel that moan in the most intimate parts of her body.

When Quinn's hands traveled higher up her stomach and rested just below her breasts she leaned in to the touch.

On this dance-floor at this moment they were alone. It felt so intimate. When Quinn started to place light kisses to

Rachel's neck she bit her lip if only to remind herself that they were in public.

This was unlike any dance they had ever danced before. It was filled with raw emotion yet laced with a tenderness that required no

explanation.

When Rachel turned to look at Quinn she was filled with a new passion. The hatred for the girl who terrorized her in high school combined with the underlying physical attraction she had always felt for love that came with the friendship they now had and the games they had been playing with each other collided as their lips came together on the dance floor.

It was almost animalistic, the sight of the two girls completely enthralled by each other. Boundaries were pushed but never over stepped as they explored every ounce of flesh that was made available.

Rachel pulled out of the kiss and looked into Quinn's eyes. She looked so innocent, vulnerable. Her eyes asked a question and upon doing so

surrendered herself completely to Quinn's control. She was breathless and her shoulders and chest moved heavily.

In this moment Quinn knew, perhaps what she had always known, Rachel was hers. And so she shook her head softly and whispered in the girl's ear.

"Not tonight."

She kissed her chastely and with one last glance proceeded to walk from the dance-floor and from Rachel.


End file.
